Nobody cares
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: "I sick and tired of every fairy ignoring me!" went the minister of summer one night. A romantic comedy of the minister of summer and spring. Prepare to have your tummies tickled and your hearts melted. STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR BACK TO SCHOOL PURPOSES.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody cares!

The minister of summer flew slowly and sadly to her bright room in the pixie dust tree. Her head down and her arms hanging. The most abnormal expression to see her in. "I can't believe the entire Hollow forgot my arrival day. "She said most unpleasantly. She didn't bother to tell anyone because they didn't act like they care. "Oh fuck them all! I'll have my own party!"She said excitedly. "With cake, Balloons, and stuffed animals! I can invite all my Fri… Fri... FRIENDS!"She started to cry. She bawled and bawled and the fairies who watched her just flew down stairs. Summer dried her salty tears and slowly flew down to the dining room. "Oh! No matter I'll just grab a bowl of soup and go to bed." She opened the door and then all of the other ministers, Fairy Mary and Queen Clarion already wearing their birthday caps burst out yelling. "HAPPY ARRIVAL DAY!"Then Fairy Gary sprung up. "Happy A-day!"He said. The minister of autumn slammed his hands on the table. "Bad timing Jackass!"He said angrily. Gary scoffed. "Oh like you is so perfect…" Autumn charged at him and Winter pushed him away. "Hey stupid ass. You promise you won't hit someone today! Unless you don't want me to put on that special outfit you like to see me wear. Y'know with the Victorian Corset."Autumn blushed and glared at Gary who stuck his tongue at him. Autumn returned the insult and stuck his middle finger up. Summer felt immediately better and laughed at the 2 fighting.

The party was fun they played pin the wings on the fairy and ate big pieces of chocolate cake with pink icing. They opened the presents. Autumn gave her a pink box lavishly decorated with blue rhinestones and inside was a doll with green button eyes and it look like the minister of summer. It was hand sewn by autumn himself. "EEK! I have a twin."Summer teased. Autumn gave her a wide creepy smile then returned to his normal pleasant smile. Winter gave her a Pink princess dress made by her with fine threads of frost and even made one for the doll. "Aw you didn't have to!"she said. Mary gave her a pink metal coiled statue of a pretty ballerina princess with even a pink tutu and crown on it. "Gary gave her a pink stone bracelet and even added the last light of the day which will change her pixie dust pink every time she wore it. Queen Clarion gave her a special pink perfume with pink glitter in it. It smells like fresh roses. Spring on the other hand gave her a pink flower pot covered in glitter and had dirt already in it. "Gee Spring thanks?"Summer said confused. "Stay after the party there's more. "he whispered.

So summer stayed after the party she met with spring on the balcony and spring got her flower pot. He took a pot of seeds out and spread it over the dirt. Then all of a sudden. Flowers Bloomed it was fuchsias of all kinds. "Oh spring! You remembered my favorite plants." Spring blushed. "Of course I've known you for years my little 210 year old." The moon's light shone on the two fairies and now let's just say Sparks Flew.

**A.n.: I am writing this story because I'm sick of the minister of summer not being recognized. So let this be the first fan fic about her. It's like you people don't her because she is fat or something. I'll write more soon. –theMinisterOfAutumn**


	2. STORY HAS BEEN PAUSED!

Dear Fanfictioners,

I am very sorry to say that I won't be adding chapters or stories as I would be doing. I have been doing my stories on my aunt's computer because she has Microsoft Word and That's how I've able to do it. Now My mom bought a computer and It doesn't have Word on there. I'm lucky to even Type this right now. Now on September 3rd I will go back to school. My grades had been a C average so Mom will want me to be better. I Hope you will forgive me. Maybe I will try to do short stories. This goes for all incomplete stories. Check out my latest story The day Warm seasons and winter fairies team up. It is a crossover between TinkerBell and Portal. Sorry for the lack of chapters.

-theMinisterOfAutumn


End file.
